Of Cowboys and City Girls
by Venturian Girl
Summary: Dylan's just moved from the big city of New York to a small town in Georgia. The thing is, she's not used to waking up early in the morning or the smell of cow dung. Maybe the cute cowboy next door can help... But is it just his Southern slurs, or is something not right about him. OC's! No romance either... yet.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I do own my OC however.

Prologue

_"Dylan!" came the mangled scream of the girl's best friend, Anthony, "Dylan, help me!"_

_ The dark haired boy's hands struggled as he tried to get out of the freezing cold water. He could swim, but the coldness had petrified him and it was too far. _

_ The girl he called for started paddling her canoe. They had chosen the best time to come out here, during a polar vortex. *_

_ "Dylan, please!"_

_ His strangled calls were heard through the frosty night, as the other girl struggled to paddle through the cold night._

_ And for a moment, the stars blinked out._

* * *

"Dylan!" a voice called. This time, she looked up to see her teacher, "Please state Newton's Law of Gravity."

"Um…." She said, "I think therefore I am?"

A brief moment of silence, then laughter. Such cruel, cold laughter. Until a surprise enters.

The door is flung open and a boy with dark hair and blue eyes like a summer sky walk in. "Sorry I'm late!"

"Well hurry up then," the teacher says, "Mr. Anthony."


	2. Chapter 1

**Welcome fellow fanfictioners to !**

**Anyway, what I'm trying to do is post a chapter a day.**

**Also, I'd like to thank Fallen heavens for giving me some strength to continue writing.**

**And, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, would I be here writing fanfiction about it? Actually, I think I would... You know, just to troll people. Haha. :-P But I don't. **

Chapter One

A golden sun set on the window as Dylan Walter's head leaned against her arm. She looked past at the rolling hills and amber waves of grain.

"I guess Georgia is the epiphany of America," she thought.

Large fields of cotton whirled by, leaving an effect of flying through the clouds, especially with the blue pick up truck her Dad bought.

"At least I won't move again," she thought, thinking on the positive. Her dad, who recently left the military, would make her and her little brother move around with him. The last school she went to was way too short. Only 2 months.

Then, Dylan had a thought. All of the schools she'd been to had been in rather large cities. This was the first time she'd been in wide, open country. Any of her classmates would've loved to switch with her.

"You have your small life in a big city," she murmured, quoting one of her favorite musicals, _Newsies_, "Give me a big life in a small town."

"What did you say?" her Dad asked, looking at her. His calloused hands wrapped around the wheel and his salt and pepper hair shone in the golden sunlight.

"It's nothing," Dylan said. She looked out the window once again, with her arm sore from holding her head up. The houses whirl by, until she hears a loud yell.

"C'mon boy!" a smooth voice says, looking out the window to see a boy with dark hair. He was riding a palamino and seemed to be racing.

Dylan looked right in front of him to see a girl with sandy blonde pigtails. She could see the beads of sweat stroking down their faces. They seemed to be racing. She smiled, hoping to make some new friends. The people here seemed rather nice.

"We're here!" her Dad said, and looked at the old ranch. Dylan remembered pulling her small toddler legs along the red Georgian soil when she used to visit her grandpa. Her Grandpa Mike was gone now, so her dad, the oldest of his siblings, got the house.

She took a small step out, her red, white, and blue converse quickly getting covered with the soil. Her auburn hair glinted in the sunlight. She looked over down the narrow driveway at her racing neighbors.

"Almost there!" she thought, looking at the two. They both pulled forward, panting like a dog on a hot summer day.

And….

"Darn! You sure beat me there, Anthony!" the girl said, pulling off her cowboy hat and putting her hands on her knees, panting.

The boy laughed, a laugh as bright as the waters of Lake Lanier, and said, "Well who says a Georgian can't ride a horse?"

He then noticed the girl watching him and waved, his friend not noticing.

Blushing as red as the flowers in Savannah, the girl waved back meekly and hurried inside, her trunk trailing behind her.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The girl plopped down onto the bed. The trip from New York was exhausting! Any of her classmates would've loved the open space out here, but Dylan was just tired of the walking.

"OH DY-LAN!" A loud voice yelled. Sarah got up and sat on the bed, brushing the auburn curls out of her face.

His eyes glinted with curiosity and adventure and his smile glinted like a rising sun. "Do you want to go exploring?"

With a smile just as his, she nodded and they both hurried down the stairs. The two fought a lot, but whenever they moved somewhere new, they always had their own sacred ritual of sorts. They'd go around and explore the city, or in this case, country.

The two bounded down the stairs, running like a deer during hunting season. Their dad, used to this already, just said, " Be careful!" Their converse pounded against the hot, sundried soil, the pair laughing and eventually falling down and taking a deep breath.

"Maybe it isn't so bad here after all," Dylan thought. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a cool voice, which countered against the hot day.

"You the new neighbors?" A boy's voice asked. The girl's auburn hair tilted up as she lifted her head to see a boy. He had dark hair, blue eyes like the sky, and a plaid shirt.

"Yeah!" her brother said, answering for her. The boy smirked and went over to him, holding out a hand.

"Well nice to meet you. I'm Anthony. Call me Andy."

The younger boy smiled. "My name is Sam!" he said, before pointing over at Dylan, "And that's my older sis, Dylan!"

Dylan stood up, brushed the grass off her legs, and waved.

"Hi."

He smiled and held out his hand to her too. "Well, nice to meet you, Dylan."

She blushed as she shook her hand, before hearing their dad call them for dinner.

"Well, gotta go. C'mon Sam," she said, waving a quick goodbye before jogging back inside.

"Well this will certainly be an interesting summer," the boy said, his hand over his eyes as the golden sun set down.

* * *

"Hey Georgia!" the boy heard a voice say, looking down to see a small girl with soft, dark curls and a flower in her hair.

Anthony, also known as Georgia, smiled down at her and asked, "Well, what're you doing here on the mainland, little sis?" a perfect Southern drawl in his voice.

"Remember, the State meeting is here in Atlanta at the end of the summer!" she smiled sweetly, "Oh, and Alaska's here too!"

He looked down the hall to see a boy, not yet a teen but not a child anymore, talking to his other sister, Texas.

"Well then, looks like this summer will be more interesting than I thought," he muttered to himself, as he swaggered down the hall to his siblings.

"Hey Texas. Hey Alaska," he said, waving meekly.

"Hello brother. Who's the girl out there?" Alaska asked, poking around at his brother.

Blushing, he replied simply, "The new neighbors."

Laughing, Texas said, "That's nice, bro. So." She clapped her hands, smirking as she said, "Who's up for round of horror movies?"


End file.
